Love in the Force
by Aemon Targaryen
Summary: AU, Picks up in episode 3 not long after Palpatine tells Anakin about Darth Plageus. Anakin doesn't go to the dark side, Padme lives. May change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Love in the Force**

 _A/N: AU, Picks up after Palpatine tells Anakin the story of Darth Plageus in episode 3. Complete AU from there. Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side, Padme lives, and the galaxy will never be the same._

 _Disclaimer: George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney own star wars._

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan strode into Anakin quarters, needing to speak with him, but not expecting him to be there. _He never is_ , he thought as he glanced around. Not seeing Anakin, he turned to leave, but something caught his eye.

On Anakin bed were his robes, light saber, and a note. _Curious,_ he thought, _he can't mean to be gone long._ Another glance told him the note was addressed to him. Apprehensively, he took the note and unfolded it, his eyes disbelieving.

 _Master,_

 _I have learned something that disturbs me greatly. I have not the proof to act on my suspicions, but the chancellor has said things that lead me to believe he may be the sith we have been seeking these past years._

 _I fear he means to seduce me, therefore I have left Coruscant for a time. I do not mean to return soon._

 _Despite your teachings, I no longer feel the path of the Jedi is right for me, and have left my light saber behind as well as my robes. This is not due to anything on the part of the Jedi or you master, but I have found another path that I must follow._

 _I am grateful for all you have do everything for me, but I have not been honest with you about something. I wished to tell you before I departed, utilities I feared to remain so near the chancellor. Please meet me on Naboo, and we may speak._

 _Anakin_

Shaken about the news, he turned and rushed from the room and sped through the temple, eventually finding master Yoda.

Yoda turned at his approach and said, "distress you, something does. Tell me, you will?"

"Master Yoda, Anakin has gone."

"Gone where, he has?"

He didn't reply, but handed the note to Yoda, whose brow furrowed as he read.

"Fears the chancellor, he does. Hidden something, he has. Go to him, you must."

"I will," he said, interrupted by master Windu approaching with Jar Jar.

As they approached, Jar Jar rushed to them in a panic.

"Master Jedi, mesa has moi moi bad news. Desa chancellor hasa taken senator padmè."

"What!?" Obi-Wan asked, incredulous.

"Seek Anakin, you must. I sense Palpatine, done this to take him, he has."

Obi-Wan bowed and turned, running all the way to the hangar, his mind racing. Things were happening so fast. He didn't know why the chancellor had taken Padmè, but he felt it had something to do with what Anakin had to tell him.

He quickly powered on a small starship and raced into orbit, briefly seeing a swarm of Jedi speeders begin streaming toward the senate. His commlink rang and Master Wind's voice came through.

"We will keep the chancellor from leaving, but if he is a sith, we dare not attack while he holds a hostage. We will need Anakin to defeat him. Hurry back."

"I will," he replied, shutting off the commlink and jumping to light speed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney own star wars._

Chapter 2

Anakin paced the balcony of the lake house, the same where he and padmè had fallen in love, worry etched on his features. She had said she would join him and was leaving immediately, after he had told her of Palpatine, but it had been a week. He reached out through the force, and could not feel her. He had to return, but did not want to miss her. Before he could dwell on it further, he heard a distant boom as a Jedi starship sped toward him. He sensed Obi-Wan aboard, and that Obi-Wan was worried.

Anakin ran out of the house as the starship landed on the lawn. Obi-Wan jumped from the cockpit, worry and relief mingled on his features as Anakin ran to him.

"What's going on Anakin," he asked as he closed the distance.

"Master, I can explain, Palpatine-"

"Not that, you said you hid something from me."

Looking shamefaced, he Anakin replied, "I am sorry master, but I love-"

"Padmè," he finished.

Anakin was shocked, "you knew, how?"

"Because as soon as you left, the chancellor captured her. He is holding her hostage in the senate."

"What!" Anakin roared, beginning to rush toward his own ship not far away.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan shouted, "This is what he wants."

"I can't just leave her to him."

"No doubt that is exactly why he took her. You must use your head and control your emotions if you wish to save her."

"You…approve?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Right, we must go, now. We will discuss a plan on the way"

Together they jumped into Obi-Wan ship, both full of worry and urgency.

"We must save her Master."

"It understand."

"No master, you don't. She's…She's pregnant."

Obi-Wan mind reeled with this revelation, but had no time to dwell on his surprise as he wheeled the ship around to rush back too Coruscant. As they began their just put to hyperspace, he resolved to help his friend, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney own star wars._

Chapter 3

They dropped out of hyperspace, Coruscant in sight, and set a course directly for the senate. They had decided on a plan during the journey. Obi-Wan and the other Jedi would fight the chancellor while Anakin stayed away and went in search of Padmè herself.

They sped through the atmosphere, their starship emitting an emergency passage signal that caused other craft to move from their path. They landed on the roof, met by master Yoda.

"Below, the others are. In his office, the sith is."

"Thank you master," Obi-Wan replied. "We will defeat him, Anakin will go seek Padmè while we do."

"Discuss that another time, we will, young skywalker. With him, he is keeping get her."

Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan. Their plan had been to keep Anakin away from the sith lord, but both knew he would go straight for her. He would have to face the chancellor himself, but he would have help.

They raced down to the chancellor's office, pausing only for Anakin to be handed his light saber. As they neared the doors, Anakin rushed forward, telling the others to get Padmè out while he distracted Palpatine.

"Ahh, young skywalker, you arrive at last," said Palpatine, turning as Anakin entered, a dozen Jedi behind.

He spared a quick glance for Padmè, seeing her standing stiffly in a corner. Worry and fear a mask on her beautiful features. She tried to speak, but he sensed that she was bound in the force.

"Release her."

"I think not, my young apprentice."

"I am not your apprentice sith."

"Then I'm afraid she must die," Palpatine said, a light saber appearing in his hands.

Drawing on the force, Anakin jumped between Palpatine and Padmè, igniting his blade as he landed and meeting Palpatine, his blue blade thrusting against the red. He attacked furiously, pushing Palpatine back, and back again, their blades a blur that made a wall of light between them. He dimly sensed the others behind him, trying to free his beloved.

Seeing the Jedi attempt to free Padmè, the chancellor force jumped and scythe into them, felling them quickly and lunging for Padmè.

Anakin screamed, force jumping between them as Yoda, Obi-Wan, and the others rushed in. He heard a scream behind him, saw the gloating face of the emperor before him as he turned to eat the Jedi rushing from behind. He moved to swing his light saber, but found he couldn't move. He felt the hilt drop from his hand and looked down, stunned to see a wound there, in his chest. A wound from a light saber.

His knees buckled as he fell. He landed hard on his back, struggling to breathe as he turned his head to Padmè. He could see the shock on her face as she stared at him, struggling to move. Lost in her gaze, he was dimly aware of the battle still raging as he fought to stay alive. Each breath was it's own agony, but he had to see her free.

Suddenly a cry sounded nearby and her knees buckled, free of the force wall that had been holding her. He knew the Chancellor must have been defeated, but payed it no mind as she crawled to him, her beautiful eyes wide.

"Ani!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled his head in her lap.

"It…it is…alright," he replied, his strength draining quickly, "I…I love you."

"Anakin NO!" she screamed as he went limp in her arms, his breaths coming shorter before stopping. She shook him, hitting his chest, "ANAKIN WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

When he didn't respond, she froze, throat constricting. A hand touched her shoulder, but she didn't respond as she stared at her husband, dead in her arms.

"He's gone," a voice whispered.

It was too much, she couldn't believe it. Not Anakin, not her Anakin. As the reality hot her, she threw back her head and screamed.

Obi-Wan watched, his heart sinking as Padmè screams of grief echoed in the large office. His own grief threatening to overtake him. He had seen Anakin leap in front of the sith as he went for her, taking the light saber meant for Padmè. He had reached them just as Palpatine turned a day did something he had only done once before. He let the rage loose as he fought. Joined by Yoda and master Windu, the force guided their attack as they pushed him away from Anakin. The remaining Jedi remaining behind, forming a living wall between them.

Facing the three of them together, the sith strength began to flag as he was worn down. He had fought well, but could not win, falling to Yoda green blade.

Now he felt the tears begin to fall. He knelt beside the body of his friend, his brother, as Padmè screams died and turned to helpless sobbing. She clutched him as if afraid he would be taken from her, and pressed her head to his chest. The others bowed their heads solemnly.

After what seemed like hours, her shuddering sobs slowed and stopped. She raised her head and stared at Anakin. Obi-Wan felt the force guiding him and raised his head, pushed to watch though he wanted to resist. He felt the force pushing the others to do the same as the pressure seemed to increase in the room. He knew the others felt it too, the force was pushing them all.

Slowly, hesitantly, Padmè lowered her head to Anakin's. She paused a moment, eyes closed, before her lips met his. Instantly, she tensed and froze, Anakin's body arched under her. Obi-Wan moved to see to her, but he found he could not move, captivated, as he low hum began emanating from around them. A golden light, dull at first, but brightening, shone from them. The light grew in intensity until Obi-Wan and the others had to turn and shield their eyes.

Padmè froze as her lips met his, wanting to kiss him one last time, as every memory she had with him coursed through her. The river of memories poured across her mind, each more real than the last. She felt him move under her, but thought it her imagination. Suddenly she couldn't move at all. She could feel every tear against her skin, hear every breath she drew.

After an eternity, she felt another breath, one that wasn't hers. Her heart surged as she felt his chest rise under her hand once, then again, and again. She nearly pulled back to see what was happening when she felt his lips move against hers. Without thinking, she deepened the kiss, holding him until the need for air forced her back.

When she pulled back, she saw his eyes blink, then open, drinking her in, and his hand rise, cupping her cheek.

He opened his eyes, dimly aware of a fading pain in his chest. He wished their kiss hadn't ended, but dismissed the thought as his eyes draft know her in, her features a mix of sorrow, shock, and joy as the tears began to flow again. He cupped her cheek and locked eyes with her, content to savor the moment.

Obi-Wan blinked as the light died, the hum he had heard fading. He tentatively began to turn, afraid of what he would see. When he did, his eyes widened and his jaw went slack. Anakin had cupped Padmè's cheek, his chest rising and falling with breath as his eyes locked with hers. He could see the tear where Anakin's wound was, but no sign of the wound itself. How was this possible, he had felt his friend's death. He could feel the shock and surprise of those around him, as palpable as his own.

He had only strength for one word, "How?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He did not have time to discover an answer, as relief washed over him like a tide. He could feel the force pushing him to not act, not yet, but found he could move again. As he stood, the first thing he noticed was a new presence in the force. The new presence was coming from Anakin, he thought, but as the presence became more apparent, it felt decidedly feminine.

Remembering Anakin's words, that padmè was pregnant, his first thought was their child, but no, the presence was too aware for that to be. Confused, he began to probe the new presence, the others doing the same, but hitting a wall within the force. Before anyone could seek more deeply within the force, they heard something else.

Heard, not felt. They looked around, trying to identify the source, which was steadily becoming louder. Suddenly a younger Jedi at the rear sent shock through the force. The others turned as one to the window.

A dozen holo-droids floated beyond, transmitting images to the holonet and from there, across the galaxy. _How much did they see?_ Thought Obi-Wan as the source of the sound became apparent. Traffic outside had ceased, speeders floated in place, pedestrians halted in their tracks, staring at holonews boards. They were cheering. Distantly, he saw himself in one of the images, undoubtedly sent from the Droid outside the window.

Others saw it too, more than a few Jedi slowly moved their hands to see if it was a live transmission. The crowds took it as a wave, cheering louder. The only thought on the Minds of the Jedi was _how?_

One by one, Jedi began to depart for the temple, each receiving a clear instructions from the force to let the couple on the floor alone. Finally, Masters Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan were the last. Together, they removed the sith's body as they retreated from the room. Obi-Wan closed the door behind him and took up a position across from it, determined to protect his friends' privacy. He located the external controls for the office and swiftly closed the curtains before settling down to meditate as he waited. He could wait for his answers.

 _Meanwhile_

Padmè and Anakin remained on the floor, embracing. They were dimly aware as the Jedi left, but paid it no mind. Unspeaking, they gazed at one another, each lost in the eyes of the other. Slowly, Anakin brought his other hand up and brushed the tears from her cheeks, briefly surprised that he could _feel_ her.

After a moment that seemed an eternity, she dove in for another kiss, their lips crashing together in a well-known rhythm. Their kiss grew in passion as her tongue found its way into his mouth, beginning a fiery dance that neither would ever tire of. They pulled apart again when, finally, the need for air overcame their passion.

"I thought I lost you," Padmè said, her eyes watering with new tears.

"You did," he replied, his own vision blurring, "but I returned."

"How?"

"I can't explain it, you…called…to me, and I had to answer."

They lost the need to speak then, the joy and love in their wet eyes shone with all the things they needed to say. Anakin felt her more strongly in the force than he ever had before, while she became more aware of him in a way she had never experienced. They remained there for a time, quietly reflecting on their love as the sun began to sink in the distance.

 _Some time later._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood, ending his meditation just as the door whisked open before him. The couple stepping out seeming to glow both to his senses and to his eyes. They stopped as they saw him and stood for a moment, silent. Suddenly Anakin grabbed him in a powerful embrace, tears falling fresh.

"Thank-you my friend," he choked out, voice thick with emotion, "for everything."

"You're welcome," he replied, embracing his former padawan in kind.

They drew apart after a moment as Padmè stepped forward.

"Thank-you Obi-Wan," she gasped, her emotions stronger than her husband's, sending a wave through the force.

"You're welcome my friend," he replied, heart swelling, "and congratulations."

"Thank-you."

Turning back to Anakin, he said, "we must talk."

"Yes master, but…not here."

Obi-Wan silently agreed. Together, they made their way slowly to the roof, Obi-Wan leading and the couple behind, exchanging kisses and heartfelt glances along the way. There they found an enclosed speeder and settled in. Obi-Wan thought that they would not want to go to the temple just yet, and so set a course for Padmè's apartment, allowing the ship to steer itself as he contemplated their impending discussion.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, what do you think? What was good, what was bad? I will update as regularly as I can, but my job can make it unreliable at times. As for future chapters, there will likely be an OC or two, and possibly a lemon if enough reviewers want one._

 _This chapter focused mainly on the aftermath of the battle. The next couple will focus on some explanations, including Padmè's POV of being captured and the events just prior. Obi-Wan will get some answers, while the Jedi will mourn those they lost._

 _New questions have arisen for the Jedi, namely the new presence they sensed, how the Droid were able to record the fight, Anakin's attachment (as they will see it at first), and his apparent resurrection. Yoda will meditate over it on his cushion of course, and the others will probably tear the poor archives apart._

 _I do think I made the new presence in the force a tad too obvious, but won't name who yet in case someone didn't pick up on it, thoughts on that?_

 _Also, I noticed a few spelling errors in previous chapters. For some reason, my tablet keeps wanting to autocorrect the word but to the word utilities and I can't explain why. Sorry about those._

 _Lastly, please Rate and Review, constructive criticism is appreciated._

 _And, as always, May the force be with you._


End file.
